Ikumi Mito/Relationships
}} Family Ikumi's Parents The Mito House prominent figures, Ikumi's parents are responsible for Ikumi's rise as one of the Tōtsuki's best students. Although they did not made an official appearances, both love Ikumi with extensive care. It was her father's discipline, whose objective is to ensure the survival of the Mito House prestige, which had turned Ikumi from a happy carefree child she was into an serious and talented yet arrogant and aggressive student. Her mother, on the other hand, seemed more lenient as a parent. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy:Allies and Rivals Erina Nakiri Ikumi was formerly one of Erina's underlings. However, after being beaten by Sōma with his Chaliapin Steak Don in a Shokugeki, Erina asked Hisako to vacate the cooking room originally for Ikumi, displaying her distaste for her after her loss. Her relationship with Nakiri was expanded in the anime. There she shows respect and even requested that she takes on Don RS so that Erina will not waste her time with small fry opponents. She showed a saddened expression when she saw Erina leave following her defeat during the don challenge. Even though she isn't one of Erina's followers anymore, she still seems to show the same level of respect to her. This was shown when she and Konishi were applying for a spot at the Moon Banquet Festival and she was asked by Erina to step aside, she complied easily. Sōma Yukihira Sōma was formerly an enemy of Ikumi since she was an enforcer for Erina. Initially, Ikumi disliked Sōma, though at least found his courage a little interesting. For most of their Shokugeki, Ikumi taunted Sōma but was annoyed when she did not get a response (Ikumi, on the other hand, lost her temper when Sōma's made a jab). Despite putting forth her best effort, even with her A5 Beef, she lost to Sōma. Although bitter from her loss, Ikumi's heart skipped a beat, stuttering and ran out of the arena embarrassed when Sōma called her nickname Nikumi cute. Since then, Ikumi has become one of Sōma's closest allies, and even developed a crush on him. She also seem to show a tsundere side regarding her feelings towards him, alternately shouting at him for his recklessness or becoming bashful and blushing when Sōma praises her expertise in meat as well as running away shouting and blushing whenever Sōma compliments or shows gratitude towards her. Sōma is often confused by this behavior and pays it no mind, while others express amusement at his oblivious nature. She has been willing to assist Sōma whenever he asks her, but more often than not she is annoyed when other people are involved when she believes that he has asked her alone. While she initially protested Sōma calling her "Nikumi", she seems to have accepted his usage of the nickname (conversely, she generally reacts with anger and/or violence when it is used by Konishi). Her loss to Sōma has proven to be a large impact on her journey as a student: she has fully embraced being a member of Don RS and has incorporated the approach of donburi into her cooking, resulting in her focusing on more than just meat. This was evident in the Autumn Elections Arc where she used other ingredients like Chinese spices and tanjoyu oil to heighten and perfect her Dongpo Pork Curry Don. Therefore, it is safe to say that her interactions with Sōma have heightened her cooking abilities. In their second year, her feelings for Sōma remains the same, as she states her annoyance at the attention she gets from other guys and only wants the attention of the one guy she is interested in; Sōma. Kanichi Konishi Originally, Kanichi was Ikumi's enemy since his club was the target of Erina's ambitions. Ikumi easily intimidated him just through her aggressive personality and even slashed off his pompadour when he called her Nikumi. As a result of her Shokugeki against Sōma, Ikumi has joined his club and the two have become a little more friendly. Ikumi still views him as a weak student, but nevertheless Kanichi remains supportive of Ikumi, especially during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Polar Star Dormitory Through her friendship with Sōma, Ikumi has become an friends with most of the Polar Star residents of the 92nd Generation. Megumi Tadokoro, Ryōko Sakaki, and Yūki Yoshino in particular have become close friends with her. Others Mayumi Kurase Ikumi first met Mayumi when going to the Shopping District after Sōma requested her help. Ikumi initially thought that she would be working with Sōma alone. When she found out that she would work with another person, she became irritated, therefore not treating Mayumi very well since she was she ruining her time. Later on, she does not seem to mind Mayumi as much but they are still not close enough to be friends. Both girls have difference, Ikumi is more confident and outspoken while Mayumi is shy and soft spoken but their similarity is that both girls have a crush on Sōma. Category:Relationships